Im Tangled Up In You
by JackieWantsJamesL
Summary: A one parter written for a fic exchange. Completely Nathan and Haley.


**I'm tangled Up In You **

For: Jules aka kashmir1

Genre: fluff/schmoopy romance

Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Season/Time frame: S1

Reference to episode: Uh... none in particular

Must include the phrase: I'm surprised they made them that big.

Additional requirements: I just want happy Naley. Fluffy, happy, cuddly Naley. Anything beyond that is a bonus. And reference to the Howie Day song 'Collide' gets ya cookies. D

Hey this is a fic I wrote a long time ago for a fic exchange but I didn't post it at so I'm doing it now. I would love feedback. Feel free to listen to "collide" as you read…

Enjoy!

The sun shone through the window in Haley's room, the bright light cascading across it. Haley fidgeted sensing the luminity hit her face and began to awaken to a new day. Before opening her eyes however she felt his strong arms around her. His one arm encircled her waist entirely, pressing her back up against his chest. His other arm was above her head on the pillow, his fingers resting in her hair. She smiled at the warmth of his embrace and stayed in her position just a few more seconds.

_The dawn is breaking _

_A light shining through_

Nathan had been awake for about half an hour when he finally felt her squirm in his arm. He had been lying there, just taking in the serenity of the moment. The sun was shining through the window and Haley was in his arms. She was still and peaceful and beautiful and he reveled in being all cozy and warm in her bed. It was a great feeling and he almost hated that she woke up, but was happy to see her remain in her place and he was looking forward to seeing her bright shining eyes look up at him.

_You're barely waking _

_And I'm tangled up in you _

_Yeah_

Finally Haley turned around in Nathan's arms to find his eyes already open and staring at her. She couldn't help it, the sight of his face brought a huge grin to her face and she showed it to him. He reciprocated her with an adoring smile that brought her to finally speak. "Good morning!" she said excitedly, snuggling in his arms even more. He brought his lips down to meet hers in a short yet lingering kiss. "Mmm, good morning to you too!" He smiled close-mouthed at her.

"What are you doing here, again? I keep waking up with you next to me," she said, playing with the collar of his white cotton t-shirt. "What are you complaining?" he asked almost disbelievingly. "Noooo, I'm just wondering what brought you here…" she avoided looking in his eyes and concentrated on playing with his shirt instead. Even though they had only been seeing each other for a few weeks she knew that during basketball season things for him were intense, more so than just trying to win, or be the best player, but with his dad. The past few weeks Nathan had started to open up with her more and more about what it was like, living in his house, with big bad scary Dan Scott and Haley knew that lately that had been the reason he'd been getting away. She didn't think today would be any different.

"Well what if I said the reason is I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend?" he teased. She kept playing with his shirt collar, "I'd say you're a sweet liar." She looked up to meet his eyes.

He shifted a little under her gaze, "When did you start knowing me so well?" She drummed her finger tips on the base of his neck, "Believe me its not always easy."

I'm open, you're closed 

"Well I did want to see you but there's more to it than that." He let go of her so he could sit up against the headboard, his mind going back to last night. He shook his head, his hands involuntarily moving with his words as he began to speak, "He's gone crazy Haley! I guess with this whole Lucas thing he feels like he has to ride me harder or something. I worked out for freaken' two hours straight, no breaks, treadmill, bike, weights, treadmill, bike, weights. I finally go to take a shower and he tells me I need to go back and do more." Nathan was almost breaking in a sweat just thinking about it. Haley moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently, telling him to continue through her touch. "So I basically told him no way and to go to hell. Then he spewed a whole bunch of crap that I didn't even want to listen to. I took my shower and got the hell out of there."

Haley sent him a sympathetic smile, "Did he ask where you were going?"

"I told him I was going to the Rivercourt and that's where I went, let out some steam and all, and then I came here. Can I ask why you're in bed by midnight on a Friday night?" He gave her an amused look that said "you're a freak" in a cute way. Haley knew he was teasing her. "Hey mister I've had a long week and I was dead tired, plus I didn't know my extremely hot boyfriend was coming over or I would have stayed up!"

"Extremely hot huh?" he raised his eyebrows. Haley kicked the covers off her and turned around to straddle-sit on Nathan's lap. "Mhm, extremely hot, and he doesn't even need to workout for one hour much less 2 or more," she said as she ran her hands up and down his chest, over his shirt, with a shy smile on her face. Nathan noticed then what she was wearing. Her PJ's were a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. But those weren't regular shorts, they were short shorts and they were pretty tight, hugging her hips. Her spaghetti strap was a little short too, so that if she moved the right way a teeny bit of her waist would show. In other words her legs and arms, as well as the area under her neck were in full view, and Nathan loved it.

"What are you smiling at?" Haley asked noticing that he had somehow been distracted by something. Sometimes he had the attention span of a five year old. "I'm smiling at what you're wearing, or rather what you're not wearing, and I'm thinking had I known that much skin was showing under those covers my hands might have roamed a little more!" He smirked that undeniable, Nathan Scott, smirk.

Haley opened her mouth in a gasp smacking the top of his head, "Nathan!" She wasn't used to a guy being so forward with her, or saying things like that to her, and she had completely forgot how much she was wearing, or not wearing as he had said. Immediately she started to move off of him but Nathan wouldn't have it. Before she could get far he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I…"

"Come here..."

He brought her down to him hugging her waist with his arm from behind so that she couldn't get away, and brought his lips to meet hers in a sweet, searing kiss. Haley completely melted into him. As his lips serenaded hers she had no option but to consent as her mind went into a freeze while the rest of her body heated up. There was just nothing like him kissing her. It sent her to this whole other place where the world didn't exist and it was just him and she, together, lips meeting, hands caressing. It was just a kiss but yet it was so much more than a kiss. He was a dam good kisser!

Nathan ran his hands up and down Haley's back, feeling the soft cloth of her top and then brought his fingers up into her hair. It was like he was massaging her scalp the way his hands moved with his lips on her mouth. He took all of her in, the taste of her mouth, the feel of her hair; it just felt so good to have her in his arms. She made him feel good inside, she made him feel happy and like nothing else around him mattered. They weren't in her room or on her bed, they were just together. And that's all that mattered. He reveled in the moment, so glad that he had her.

"Mmmm, well you can use your hands like that anytime you want." She gave him a huge smile and all he could do was laugh. He had no little Scott-like comeback, he was still lost in her and he was content just being here with her. She moved to get off him. "Where are you going?" he asked, already missing the heat she provided sitting on his lap. "Breakfast, I'm hungry!" She scampered off down the hall and turned to go down the stairs. He got up and quickly went the same direction she had gone in.

_Where I follow, you'll go_

"Can I help?" Nathan asked as he entered the kitchen. Haley was already busy moving around, opening and shutting cabinets getting ingredients and things together. She started to mix them together in a bowl, "When's the last time you made pancakes?" she asked. He leaned against the door frame watching her at work, she was in complete control. She knew what she was doing, she always did. "Ok so I don't know how to make pancakes, but I can make a mean omelet."

"Oh really?" she asked as if she didn't believe him. He got up off the door frame. "I'll demonstrate. You can make your pancakes and I'll make each of us an omelet."

She smirked at him as he started to gather his own things together. He had been here enough times to know where everything was. "Suit yourself" she stated non-challantly. She was excited though to see him cook, that would be a sight to treasure!

"Where are your parents, it's Saturday morning?" he asked beating the eggs. "Oh they do community service on Saturday mornings, they might be at the church or the library I'm really not sure, their schedule changes."

"Get up early to help other people huh? There's an interesting thought." Nathan laughed. "Let me guess Mr. and Mrs. Scott aren't prone to service?" Haley inquired, mostly trying to get Nathan to open up a little more.

"My dad either goes golfing or for a run or wakes me up to be sure I run before Saturday basketball practice. And when my mom's in town she…" Nathan trailed off, "Wow I don't know what she does. Sometimes I've heard her say she is going to the salon or shopping but I hear that like once a month. I really don't know about the other weekends." Nathan started to heat up the frying pan as if nothing. Haley couldn't believe it. Nathan was so numb to it all that he didn't realize that it's not normal for the only son to not know what one parent is doing and to be hassled by the other. Her heart hurt for him. She stopped mixing the batter and leaned up to kiss Nathan's cheek.

"What was that for?" Nathan laughed. "Just cause," Haley turned back to the mixture. He watched her for a second, thankful that this Saturday morning was different.

"Hey now don't hog the stove!" Haley said and booty bumped him away so that Nathan almost lost his balance. "What? I'm only using one burner!" He looked at her incredulously yet laughingly. "So? This is a small stove and you're a big boy!" She motioned with her hand that was still holding the beater causing batter to splat onto Nathan's face. It caught him on the forehead. Immediately Haley's hands covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh, Nathan I'm so sorry!"

"I see how it is, I get no love," he joked grabbing a napkin to wipe his forehead. "No, no wait I have a better way." She brought his head down with her hands and licked the batter away. "Better?" She asked licking her lips. Nathan looked confused, "did you really just lick my forehead?" Haley turned once again to the batter starting to mix it again, "it was a spontaneous thing. Now move over so I can make my pancakes that you are going to LOVE!"

"Ok ok I have a way to settle this. Go ahead and start making your pancakes." Haley got into her place and Nathan proceeded to step behind her, his arms stretching out in front of her to work on his omelet, his chest leaning into her back.

"Nathan that is never going to work."

"Yes it will. This way I can watch you and be prepped in case more flying batter comes my way and meanwhile I can do this. He dipped down to kiss her neck causing Haley to lean over a bit. As a result the batter she was pouring to make a pancake wasn't a perfect circle like the others but instead some odd figure. "Ok now you're eating that one," She laughed.

"That's fine, you know Haley, they don't all need to be perfect little circles," he teased her. "Well better they look nothing like that," she pointed to his omelet's that lacked any kind of recognizable shape. As she pointed though, she was still holding the beater and once again batter flew through the air, this time a little piece fell into one of the misshaped omelets. Nathan smirked, "and you're eating that one" he repeated with a laugh and was reciprocated by a smile from Haley.

Haley loved to see Nathan smile. When she saw the look on his face the way he told the story about his dad, or the way Nathan's face went blank anytime anything with his dad came up, it made her worry and it made her kind of sad too. Nathan had a gorgeous smile and anytime he showed it to her it made her heart flutter. It was always his smile that had started to get to her during their early tutoring sessions. His entire face would just have a whole different look when Nathan's lips curved. Be it up in a grin, sideways in a smirk, or forward getting ready to kiss her, anytime his lips curved in anyway Nathan was happy. So as long as Nathan was still smiling, Haley could be sure he was happy. And that was all she wanted for him.

_I worry I won't see your face _

_Light up again_

They both finally sat down to breakfast. They actually ate in silence for a little bit enjoying their breakfast. Haley was thinking about a lot of things, about how so many things had changed so quickly, especially with her and Nathan, and how different he was now that she really knew him. It just goes to show that you never really know someone until you really know them, she thought. And she knew that there would be more to learn about him and was looking forward to it, especially as each day she was more comfortable to share new parts of herself with him. "So aren't you supposed to have practice this morning then?" Haley asked between bites.

"Nah coach gave us the morning off since we have a game tonight and we've been working hard all week. We just have to go in a bit earlier before the game to at least get some practice shots in."

"Oh ok, so what are you gonna do all day?"

"Well…," he took the half a pancake left off her plate and stuck it in his mouth whole causing her to slap at him. "Hey that was mine!"

"Come and get it," he said still chewing and trying to laugh at the same time. She giggled and leaned in to kiss him, tasting the sweet syrup on his lips. She licked her lips after pulling away. "I was hoping to do some of that all day," he answered her. Her cheeks blushed and he smiled brightly at her.

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand as they walked through the front door of the Scott house that to Haley was more like a mansion. They had finished breakfast and Nathan had invited her back to his house and she had reluctantly agreed. Every time she came near it though she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Not just for herself, for Dan Scott always found a way to glare at her or make some snide remark but also for Nathan because Dan was always able to put Nathan in a sour mood. She didn't want that. After the night he had had the last thing Nathan needed was his father taunting him. Somehow though she knew he would do it if he was home. And so for her own sense of security and to give Nathan strength, she took his hand in hers and squeezed.

As soon as the door slammed behind them the tall, menacing figure of Dan Scott emerged from the kitchen. "The prodigal son returns!" he sneered, "and he brought the peasant girl with him."

"Dad!" Nathan immediately yelled, squeezing Haley's hand so tight that she thought her fingers might be permanently damaged. Haley resisted the urge to tell Dan that the story of the prodigal son had no peasant girl in it, the idiot.

"Excuse me for wondering why my son is only coming home now when he left at 7 last night."

"Like you care," Nathan responded coldly, pulling Haley towards the stairs.

Dan ignored his son's comment, "It's Saturday morning why aren't you at practice?"

Nathan had already climbed one step, "because Coach gave us the morning off in exchange for going in an hour before the game," Nathan answered annoyed.

Dan scoffed, "that's just like Whitey, treating you guys like babies. You won't be ready for tonight. Let's go, practice in the backyard, now. The girl can go back where she came from." Dan turned to head back to the kitchen sure that Nathan would follow his command.

"No." Dan turned on his heel, "Excuse me?"

"I said no ok. I've practiced enough and I'll practice before the game. Right now I'm gonna spend sometime with "the girl" whose name is Haley and who is my girlfriend." Nathan pushed Haley to go up the stairs, "Let's go." He followed her up leaving Dan standing there. "Nathan!" he yelled up the stairs, but to no use. "I'll see you later, dad" Nathan yelled back calmly. His dad had ruined his Friday night; he wasn't going to ruin his Saturday morning.

Nathan led Haley into his room and shut the door behind him, "I'm sorry about that."

"No, its ok" Haley cleared her throat, focusing her sight on the ground. Nathan could tell she was upset. "Hey," he stepped closer to her gently grabbing her elbows, "I'm sorry ok, don't listen to him he's a jerk."

Haley looked up to meet Nathan's eyes. "No, I'm fine, I'm just sorry you have to deal with…that." Nathan shrugged his shoulders clearly not wanting to talk about it so Haley decided not to push. "Hey I kind of need to shower so unless you want to join me," he smirked, "can you just wait here for me." Haley opened her mouth ready to voice concerns about being left alone in the house but Nathan read her mind. "Don't worry I take 5 minute showers and you can just wait here and then we can get out of here alright?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead before turning to go to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Haley plopped her body down on Nathan's bed sitting upright, not really sure of what to do. She began to look around at the walls that had shelves filled with all basketball awards. Obviously none of the awards were academic and she smiled remembering how last week Nathan got an A on his English paper. Maybe he'd get an academic award in the future. Other than that the room was pretty plain, although there were two Michael Jordan posters on the walls. Nathan had so many tapes of Jordan games that it baffled her. Basketball truly was his life, his love, and in many ways all that he had. It saddened her as she remembered how a few games ago he had collapsed on the basketball floor. His one love, the love for the game and the need and want to please his father had driven him to a bad choice. How awful was it that his own father was messing with the one thing in his life that he really loved? It was just so unfair.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

She remembered how scarred she was when she saw him fall, because even though they had fought that day she knew how important that game was to him and she wanted him to succeed. Then she remembered how he came to her later that night. Everything he had said was so heartfelt and for the first time Nathan Scott wasn't using a line on her or even trying to get anything from her. He just needed her and wanted to be with her and that was all that mattered, to him and to her. Ever since that night, any night that Nathan didn't sleep over made her bed feel just a little bit colder. A few minutes later Haley heard the door click open and it made her jump. She had been lost in her thoughts and got distracted. She turned to see Nathan close the door behind him clad in nothing but a towel around his waist. "Control yourself Haley, control yourself" her mind repeated. It was to no avail though, her eyes were wide, her mind racing, her heart beating, DAM! THAT BOY WAS FINE! His hair was all wet and ruffled up; it had that sexy bad boy flare to it. His arms were muscular and toned, and the abs, oh the abs, they were well defined, his chest amazingly ripped, and as he wasn't exactly dry yet the water drops on his body glistened under the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Haley? Haley? Hello, earth to James?"

"What, what" Haley shook her head out of the trance. Clearly Nathan had been calling her and she hadn't heard him. She had been staring, great, now he knew it too.

"I said could you pass me…wait never mind, may I ask why you didn't answer me?" he smirked, he knew why but he wanted to see her squirm.

"Oh I was just thinking about…some things."

"Yeah, what kind of things?" he asked going over to sit next to her on the bed. This was too much fun. In-control, responsible, Haley was flustered, it was too funny for Nathan, especially knowing that it was him that made her this way. He liked it, but not in the usual way he thought about it 'I'm hot and girls love me'. This time he felt different, he felt happy that Haley liked what she saw because he wanted her to like it, not because his cocky self already knew she would.

"You know, just um, well, you know I was just thinking um…" Haley was so mad at herself. Nathan's arm grazing against hers was completely and utterly distracting her and she couldn't get any words out whatsoever.

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

She looked at him and the Nathan Scott smirk was firmly in place. She sighed giving up and rolled her eyes, "Ok, you're hot, shut up," she warned before he could reply with any kind of smart remark. Haley looked down feeling her cheeks heat up. Nathan took her arm with one hand and turned her face to him by placing his other hand on her face. "You're hot too." He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. First he sucked on her bottom lip and then her top one. Haley placed her hand on his bare shoulder to try and stable herself and instead the feel of his skin and the proximity of his naked chest just made her more nervous. She felt like a little middle school girl except that she wasn't. She was a mature high school girl but this was the closest she had ever gotten to a naked boy. Her senses were keenly aware that the only thing covering Nathan was a towel. But as she felt Nathan's lips maneuver to taste more of her, his head moving to the left and then to the right, it made her at ease somehow. It should have made her more nervous but it made her more comfortable in a way she couldn't explain. It was like this was normal for her, like she had done it, been in this situation before, like this is where she was supposed to be. Sitting on Nathan's bed, kissing a wet Nathan, the thought made her smile which kind of broke the kiss for a second. Quickly Nathan recaptured her lips, and they let their minds concentrate on only that moment.

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind _

_I somehow find _

_You and I collide_

"Mmmm," Haley broke the long kiss, "if your dad walked in here right now his face would be priceless."

"You sure know how to ruin the mood Haley!" he teased. She giggled covering her mouth with her hand, her cheeks blushing. "Sorry!" She smiled at him and his heart fluttered. "You're forgiven," he answered with his own wide smile that showed a hint of shyness as he got up to go get dressed. As soon as Nathan stepped out of the room Haley fell back on the bed and let out a happy sigh. No guy had ever made her feel this way and right now she didn't feel like any other guy would.

As Nathan got dressed in a pair of jeans, a black Jordan shirt and white Air Jordan's he couldn't get the sappy smile off his face. What was this Nathan Scott gaga over a girl? He laughed to himself because he realized that's what he was. No other girl had ever made him feel this way. He felt fulfilled, satisfied and more importantly happy, and all he had done with this girl was get one long kiss with her. But that was enough, he was happy and even if his dad walked in here right now and spewed crap at him it wouldn't affect him. He was on a Haley high and he liked it. He checked himself in the bathroom mirror one more time, making sure his hair was perfectly gelled, and then headed back to his room.

"Ready?" his voice came from the door. She looked at him standing there. He, of course, looked gorgeous. The black Jordan shirt he was wearing matched his hair and the jeans with the white sneakers with the shirt just made all of him look good. The boy definitely knew how to dress himself and Haley couldn't help but smile wide at him. Lately that's all she did when she was around him, "I'm ready," she skipped over to him and they left the Scott house.

Haley and Nathan went to the movies and as they walked out, Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and held it as they began to walk. "I can't believe you actually had me watch that chick flick!" Nathan complained.

Haley looked at him with the huge smile that had been on her face since she walked out of the theater. "Oh come on that was soooo romantic and sweet! Oh my God it's my new favorite movie for sure!" Nathan shook his head and rolled his eyes a little bit, even though her behavior was quite cute. They kept walking, their interlocked hands swaying gently back and forth. They walked quietly for a bit until Nathan broke the silence, "so then does 'A Walk to Remember' get bumped from number one movie?"

"Ohhhh good question, hmmm" Haley looked up to the air as she thought before turning back to him, "well I still love A Walk to Remember but yeah that at least tied it. I'll have to think about whether or not it tops it." Nathan looked at her like she had 3 eyes and then just laughed at her. "You're so cute," he smiled letting go of her hand to put his arm around her. She smiled back at him, "I know." He leaned down and they met for a short sweet kiss.

Nathan and Haley, after spending the entire morning and early afternoon together, went their separate ways. Haley had a paper to write for AP English and Nathan had to make sure he'd be ready for the game as well as finish up his math worksheet. Haley promised she'd go to the game and they agreed to meet there.

Around five o' clock all the boys reported to practice and began to shoot around. They passed the balls to each other and it was a relatively easy going practice, no bickering not even between Lucas and Nathan. Things had been very weird at first but the longer Nathan was with Haley the better his relationship seemed to get with Lucas. Well, they weren't really talking or anything yet…but they weren't throwing punches either. Just as Nathan was lost in thought he realized that practice was almost over as the gym was beginning to fill with fans. Saturday games were generally popular and since the game was set to start around 6 or 6:30 it was a perfect opportunity for the high school kids to catch a game and then hang out afterwards. Nathan quickly scanned the growing crowd for Haley but didn't see her so he headed in to change.

When the boys all came back out Nathan didn't have to look far for Haley, as she was waiting for them to come out of the locker rooms. He stood back as she hugged Lucas not wanting to interrupt and then approached her. "Hey," he smiled at her. She jumped back startled not expecting him even though she knew he would be coming, it was one of those things…

"Hey! Did you finish your math sheet?"

"Yes lovely math tutor!" he answered slowly as you would answer your mom if she asked if you cleaned your room or something like that.

"Ohh lovely huh? I like that one!" she grinned.

"Well I owed you for extremely hot, gorgeous…" he trailed off with his trademark sexy smirk counting off various synonyms describing his good looks.

Haley slapped at his chest "Hey! I only used extremely hot!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good enough," he smiled wide leaning down for kiss.

"Anyways I didn't just come to check if you did your homework…"

"I'm sure I don't even have to ask if you did yours," he interrupted her.

"Well I didn't write my conclusion yet but the rest is done. Anyways stop interrupting me!" she warned in her Haley-like way, finger pointing and everything. "I didn't just come to see if you're being a good tutee I came to wish you good luck and to give you this!" She quickly pulled her arm from behind her back extending it towards Nathan to reveal a huge colorful lollipop.

"Whoa! Is that a…lollipop?"

Haley smiled wide with glee, "Yep from Tree Hill Treats, you know on the corner of Ray Street."

"Oh ok," he took the lollipop from her hand and looked at it, "I'm surprised they made them that big."

"Well they make smaller ones too but I got the biggest one for you, after all you are a big boy!" She laughed.

"Stop teasing and come here," he pulled her close to him and gave her a lingering kiss.

"NATHAN PRY YOUR LIPS OFF THE PRETTY GIRL AND START SHOOTING!" Whitey's voice boomed from the sidelines.

Haley laughed "Go go," she said "alright I'm going" he answered, "hold this for me." He handed her the lollipop, placed a kiss on Haley's cheek and ran towards the court. Haley walked over to the seats looking for her game watching partner, as she spotted him she headed over.

"Hey Keith."

"Haley."

Haley unwrapped the lollipop knowing that if she didn't eat it Nathan wouldn't and the game soon began…

There were only a few seconds left in the game and it was intense. The Ravens were playing the tough team of Masonboro and they were losing 55-60. Coach Whitey had just finished up his last time out. Tim had the ball and passed it to Nathan who was immediately double teamed. He was forced to pass it to Jake who scored from near the free throw line making the score 57-60. A boy from the other team rebounded the ball and tried slowing down the game before Zack dribbled the ball away from him and took the ball to the hoop making the score 59-60. There was only a few seconds left and as Haley watched she found herself completely into it. The more games she watched the more she understood what she was watching. Or at least she understood that someone needed to score fast. Right now Masonboro had the ball but just like Zack had gotten the ball away from them now Tim did the same and immediately passed it to Nathan who was automatically double teamed once more. From the corner of his eye he saw Lucas completely unguarded and without a second thought he passed him the ball, he barely had time to be shocked at his own actions. However as Lucas began to dribble they double teamed him. Lucas looked around, Jake, Zack and Tim were all covered which meant only one guy was open, Nathan, who was looking right at him. The clock was running, and Lucas had to pass to Nathan. Nathan knew he was almost near the half court line, it was a hard shot but if he made it it'd be worth 3 points. He looked up at the clock and there were 3 seconds left, he had no time, he had to shoot and he did. Everyone watched the ball soar through the air. The fans on their feet watching until they heard the swoosh of the net. Nathan made the shot and what was almost a silent gym erupted in cheers.

The whole team crowded around Nathan. Everyone in the stands got off of them, most heading for the doors as the game was over but some heading to the floor to congratulate the team. Everyone was still cheering and in a feeling of euphoria. Nathan was now somewhere in the middle of the gym as he turned he saw Haley running toward him. He caught her in the air as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Immediately they pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. It was something Haley had never imagined herself doing so publicly but she was so happy for Nathan and that he had won the game and she wanted to congratulate him in a way that he would like. For Nathan, as the kiss broke and he looked up into the lit up face of his girlfriend who had her gorgeous smile plastered on her face, it was a moment of realization. He had been in this position before, winning the game, and not just that but winning games with a girl in his arms. But in this very moment he was realizing that for once in his life the girl in his arms was more important than the fact that he won the game. For once he felt like he could really celebrate with someone and that the girl was truly happy for him, not just there for the sake of popularity. For once, even though the girl wasn't wearing a skimpy cheerleading outfit, she was the prettiest girl he had ever been with. For once, he felt elatedly happy and he realized that it was because for once, he was in love.

Nathan and Haley walked hand in hand through the streets of Tree Hill. It was dark out now as early fall was bringing the day to an end. Haley had waited for Nathan to shower and change and they decided to spend the rest of the day together and make it a complete day of being with each other besides the few hours they had taken to do their schoolwork.

"You're kind of quiet," Haley broke the silence as she lightly swung their arms between them. They had come to a slow stroll as they now walked in the Tree Hill Park across the grass. Nathan had been lost in his thoughts that had begun at the end of the game.

_I'm quiet, you know_

"I'm contemplating the way you jumped me on the court," he lied, although the concept did intrigue him, a lot.

His answer was met by a huge laugh from Haley as she thought about what she did. "Weren't expecting that from me were you?"

"Well I knew it would only be a matter of time before you started mimicking 'The Notebook' since we only saw that earlier TODAY" he stressed the word, marveled at how quickly Haley had become obsessed.

"Are you gonna tell me you didn't like that Noah and Allie style kiss?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh no I liked it," he smirked, "I just think we need to practice it some more." He was just teasing her, but was surprised when he heard her simply say "ok". She quickly let go of his hand and ran a few feet in front of him.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Haley pushed off running right at him, maybe a little too hard seeing as how as soon as he caught her, Nathan fell straight back, Haley collapsing on top of him. She heard Nathan's "oomph" but couldn't help but crack up. Haley's laughter was uncontrollable.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny."

"Oh I'm sorry," she covered her mouth with her hands still giggling, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, next time run slower though."

"Ok, ok we'll try again" she moved to get off him but Nathan quickly grabbed her arm, "not now." He pulled her down closer and met her lips with his. Their kiss was passionate and almost like a duel. Nathan would bite Haley's lip and she would then bite his. She parted her lips slightly and Nathan took advantage slipping in his tongue to play with hers. Their kiss lingered for a bit until it came to an end. Haley slid off of Nathan and snuggled in on his side rather than on top of him. They lay in the grass looking up at the sky.

"So I don't think I've told you yet, congratulations," she stretched out the word lightly slapping his chest with every syllable of that last word.

"Thank you, thank you," he replied with his cocky demeanor.

"Aaand I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"You passing to Lucas and he back to you."

"Yeaaaah," Nathan breathed in, "the guy was wide open so..."

"Uh-huh, admit it, you're starting to not hate him as much as you used too, right?"

Nathan turned to look at Haley, "you love to play with me don't you."

"Well it's just interesting."

"It's interesting to see me squirm?"

"No I mean its interesting how when we first met you guys hated each others gut's and now even though both of you are too stubborn to admit it, you guys are learning to, at least coexist."

_You make a first impression_

Nathan looked back up at the sky. "Things change, even when you're not expecting it, and even when you sometimes wish things hadn't, or when you're scared to see changes come, you start to realize that its part of life you know? Like you can keep your sacred little world and push against yourself to stay there but there comes a time when it gets too hard to fight with yourself. And you start to realize that if you let yourself go a little bit, what's waiting on the other side might just be worth it."

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Nathan gave her a look, "funny."

She laughed. "Sorry it's just interesting to see you be so…deep. I like it," she smiled at him.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said, things change, but sometimes for the better. For example I never thought I'd be dating Haley James and now she won't get out of my head."

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Haley wasn't sure she had heard right yet her heart fluttered, "really?"

He turned his head once more to face her, "yeah" he smiled, "of course sometimes it's just when I'm doing math and I hear your voice 'order of operations Nathan' or 'watch the sign Nathan'. It can get annoying."

"Shut up," she slapped his chest once more. "Notice your math score has been consistently going up so maybe you should listen to me some more."

"I know, I know," Nathan breathed in the air, "it's a nice night."

"Yeah it is," Haley replied calmly, "the stars are out."

"Did you ever make a wish on a star?"

"When I was little I used to make them all the time."

"Yeah? What did you wish for?"

"Lots of things like that dessert would be ice cream or that I wouldn't get too much homework or that I'd be allowed to stay up later."

Nathan laughed, "Really? That's funny because I used to wish on stars when I was little too but for other things."

"Well keep in mind I was like five but anyways what kinds of things did you wish for?"

"Oh well I was still wishing on stars around 7, 8 and I think even 9 years old maybe."

"How come?"

"Well at the risk of killing this mood," he took a deep breath, "my dad. He just started getting me into basketball ever since I was little and I liked it you know? I love that game and my dad would tell me how I was good at it. But then my mom started being away more and more because of her job and when she wasn't home he sort of started to turn it from being fun to being more serious. Not necessarily with basketball though, more like with little league. He had me on the town little league baseball team when I was like 8 I think and yeah it was fun until he became the coach. I swear every time I think about how he was I learn to appreciate Whitey more and more."

"Oh Nathan I'm sorry."

"Yeah so anyways every time he told me what I did wrong or whatever I'd go up on my roof at night and wish that just once if I messed up he'd say 'Its ok' or 'nice try' but he never did. As I got older I didn't fit through the little window in the attic anymore so I went out to my backyard instead and wished for things that actually had a chance of happening like the team would hire a new coach or my dad would get tired of little league. I liked basketball better anyways. He did eventually get tired of baseball but I didn't realize it would be so much worse with basketball."

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

"So did any of your wishes come true?"

"Not the ones I really wanted to. Like as I saw that those things weren't happening I wished for the simple things too like ice cream for dessert like you said. I figured ok you can at least give me that. But I don't know the more I wished the more each time it seemed like there were less stars when I looked up at the sky…"

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

Haley was quiet since she wasn't sure what to say. Every time Nathan told her some sort of childhood story it broke her heart. She didn't want to keep saying sorry though and make him think she felt sorry for him, which she did, but she didn't want him to mistake it for pity or anything.

"What about now do you believe in wishing on stars?" she asked.

"Not really. I mean I believe that good things can happen to you but not because you want them to. Things don't generally go my way which seems odd to say because I'm sure half the geeks in Tree Hill High would want to be me but I don't know I think the best things in my life right now have nothing to do with me wishing for them." Nathan stopped for a moment and then realized that he had just completely opened up to Haley about some really personal stuff without even thinking about it. He felt her small hand that lay on his chest and her other hand playing with his hair and heard her silence. She never judged him, never, but she wasn't afraid to stand up to him if she needed to and he liked that. All the other girls he had dated would pretend everything was ok and would act a certain way just to please him, but Haley was just herself. He got what he saw and he liked it, he was sick of fakeness.

"So you should know I've never told anyone else all that stuff," he said in a manner of trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? So would you say you told me a secret?"

"Yeah" he turned to face her with sincerity in his eyes. She met them and whispered "thanks for telling me."

_Out of the back you fall in time _

_I Somehow find _

_You and I collide_

"So I guess that means now we're even," she quipped.

"What do you mean?"

"On our first date I told you my secret but I never got to hear yours. Now I know one of your secrets."

"Oh, yeah well that was like a freebie, I told you that because I wanted to not because I had too."

"Well still I'm letting you off the hook. I'll accept that as your secret." Haley rested her head back on Nathan's shoulder. Both were still looking up at the night sky, stars included. It seemed like a restful and peaceful moment, but not to Nathan. His mind was racing, he couldn't shake the feeling, or rather the realization that had hit him at the end of the game. He just wasn't sure that he should tell her, or at least he was questioning the moment. What if he scared her away? They'd only been seeing each other a few weeks and there was still so much to discover about each other, so much that could happen, so many feelings that could change and so many hearts that could be broken. Mostly his. But Nathan knew that it was now or never, he had to get it out or it was going to plague his mind until he did. Even if he got shot down at least he'd get shot down before things went any further.

_Don't stop here_

"Want to know a real secret?"

Haley laughed, "sure." Nathan turned Haley and himself around so that he was on top of her, and her back was flat on the ground. He wanted to make sure she couldn't runaway. He needed to see her face, her eyes, her reaction to what he was about to say.

"Nathan what is it? You look so serious."

Nathan stared into Haley's eyes, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Haley blinked; she was clearly stunned at his words. It was the last thing she was expecting, the farthest thing from her mind. For a moment she just lay there, extremely still, almost scared to breathe, her heart beating, her mind racing.

_I lost my place_

Nathan couldn't bear the silence not sure of what she was thinking, he had to say more. "Look Haley you don't have to say anything ok? I know we've only dated a little bit and I know it's crazy and there's still a lot to know about each other but I can't help it. You make me feel like no one ever has and there's just something about you that makes me open up and makes me want to share parts of myself with you that I never thought I'd be able to tell anyone else in the world. And more than that you just make me happy, like my problems don't matter when I'm with you because it's just like you're so much more important than them and I just…"

He was forced to stop as the feel of Haley's aggressive lips on his cut him off. It took him a moment to register what was happening but when he realized it he felt Haley kissing him. She was kissing him, completely, seductively, sweetly, ravishingly, and every other adjective there was to describe a kiss. She was kissing him in a way she had never kissed him before and it was making his mind foggy. When she broke the kiss, that she had had complete control of, she still kept her arms around his neck. "I think I'm falling in love with you too," she whispered.

_I'm close behind_

Her words were vulnerable, they emitted a soft sound to Nathan's ear, but he could tell they were honest, and it made his heart soar. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her, to show his appreciation, his happiness, and most importantly his love.

_Even the best fall down sometimes _

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind _

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

They lost themselves in their kisses, their arms and legs all tangled up in each other as they practically rolled around on the grass. But it wasn't just their bodies tangled up, it was their minds and hearts as well, as they understood each other and saw each other for what they were. They completed each other, heart, body and soul. They filled the night air with their young laughter as their hands played with each other's hair. Yes they were teenagers but they were in love, and their love was just as real as anyone else's, maybe even more real. Sure they only knew each other for a little bit but it doesn't take long to know when someone means something special to you.

_Finally find _

_You and I collide_

And they had a long way to go in their relationship. The union of their hearts, a bond so strong, was sure to be met by trials, as is the everyday life in this world. But this night in the park, under the starry sky, their love felt like it was as strong as anything. And if for only this night, they let themselves believe their dreams could come true for in this very moment one of them had. They had achieved happiness for at least this moment. For Nathan, this Saturday was finally a good one and tonight both Nathan and Haley could wish on the stars.

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

Jackie


End file.
